The present invention relates to a sorter mechanism for sorting coded articles in accordance with information gleaned from a scanning of the codes.
A conventional automated article sorting system depicted in FIG. 2 comprises an orienting apparatus 10A which receives coded articles and transforms the articles from a randomly oriented state into a single-file relationship having a predetermined spacing between successive articles. The articles could, for example, comprise packages to be mailed.
The orienting apparatus 10A delivers the packages P to a conventional scanner 12A which reads a code imprinted on each package, which code could correspond to a mailing address. The packages are then conveyed on a downstream sorter conveyor 14 toward a sorter section which comprises branch lines 16-18, etc. Disposed at the entrance of each branch line is a diverter paddle 20 which is actuated by a control mechanism 21 in response to a signal from the scanner to divert packages to respective branch lines corresponding to the addresses read by the scanner.
In some instances, a proper scanning does not take place. For example, the code may be obscured or missing, or perhaps two packages pass the scanner too closely together whereupon a double scanning takes place. In such a case, the packages that have been improperly scanned are permitted to travel along the downstream conveyor segment 14 past the deflector paddles 20 to a collection zone 22 where a human operator manually inspects the collected packages and takes steps to see that they reach the proper branch line.
During operation of the system, an appreciable number of improperly scanned packages may reach the collection zone, thereby creating substantial work for human personnel, thereby detracting from the automated nature of the system.
Thompson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,250 discloses that packages that have passed through a sorter section without having been diverted (sorted) are diverted to a recirculation conveyor which sends the packages back through the sorter section. Any package that fails to be diverted is sent to a reject area for manual sorting. A shortcoming of such a mechanism is that it does not prevent packages from being passed through the sorter section in improperly spaced relationship. That is, even when efforts are made to supply packages to the sorter section in single file relationship and spaced apart by a certain minimum spacing, it can occur that some packages are supplied in side-by-side relationship (abreast), or that a package may trail a leading package too closely. If the packages are traveling abreast, both will be diverted to a branch line, even if only one of the packages is supposed to be diverted to that line. Furthermore, in the case when an article trails a leading article too closely, a diverter mechanism at one of the branch lines might not be able to react quickly enough, when diverting the leading article, to avoid also striking the trailing article (in error); or if actuated to divert only the trailing article, the diverter might also strike the leading article and displace it from its proper place on the conveyor. Furthermore, since all packages, whether scannable or not, are passed through the sorter section, the capacity of the sorter conveyor must have a high capacity.
Vaughan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,217 discloses a baggage handling system wherein coded tags are applied to the bags which reflect the bag destination. Bags which are not properly scanned are diverted to a recycle conveyor at a location upstream of a sorter section where they are sent to a manual sorting position. At that position, a human operator makes an appropriate correction of each diverted bag, and the recycle conveyor returns the bags into the main stream to be rescanned. However, such a mechanism still requires that an operator personally inspect every improperly scanned bag.
It would be desirable to ensure that only packages that are properly spaced apart are delivered to the sorter section, and further that the capacity of the sorter conveyor is minimized, and further that the number of articles required to be inspected or sorted by human personnel is minimized.